Of Oranges and Bananas
by Soraoraoraora
Summary: a one shot collection of things i think of that involve the Kagamines. some are spazzo and some are funny, some have Teto being an airhead as always. Enjoy! rated T for Rin's french.
1. Rins Diary

**A/N: okay before we start, i just want to say that some of these one-shots are spazzo, like this one here. I promise ill upload another today to make up for this one!**

* * *

><p>One: Rins Diary<p>

* * *

><p>Len finds Rin's diary<p>

Len reads Rin's diary

Rin see's Len reading Rin's Diary

Rin is Angry

Rin gets Len's Diary

Rin Writes

_"Dear Len's Diary - Goodbye! Love Rin"_

Len's Diary is in the Fire

Len is angry

Rin's Diary is in the fire

Rin Gets the road roller

.

.

.

You Know what happens next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i told you it was spazzed.**

**oh if you dont know what happened, it involved Len being flat and Rin laughing evily**

**is that a word?**

**evily..**

**uh i dunno.**

**R&R lemon drops!**


	2. Rin is Tired

**A/N: as i promised, here is a better one to make up for it ^^ enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two: Rin is Tired<p>

* * *

><p>Len and Rin were sitting on the couch minding their own business, watching TV. At the Vocaloid Mansion, the couch is shaped like a giant "U", so that everyone can fit. To the twins far right, sat Miku Hatsune. To their left, a UTAU, Teto Kasane.<p>

Rin was getting sleepy, so she yawned, and shifted her position so that she was now lying with her head on Len's lap.

"Ne, Len..."

"Hm?"

"I dont like laying on your lap..."

"Oh... why's that?"

"It's too hard."

with that comment, Miku burst out laughing and fell off the couch, and Teto was left bluntly stating "I don't get it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: tada! i hope this is beter...**

**anyway i was reading on Facebook the other day and my friend posted about how she was at at the beach, and im like bitch why didnt i go... i didn't post that of course! so anyway i was reading through the comments and this happened to her and i did what miku did. needless to say, replacing names with Rin and Len was the best thing ever!**

**Byee! R&R Lemon drops!**


	3. Psycology Homework

**A/N: i forgot on the other two...**

**Disc: i dont own vocaloid or airhead teto... unfortunatly... *cries in the corner***

**WARNING: minor twincest! :P its not that bad...**

* * *

><p>Three: Psycology Homework.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

Len looked up from his homework, and ran across the hall to his twin's room, black rims still making a box around his eyes. Len was one of those people who didnt really care what other people thought of him in his glasses. (well, they _are_ smexy glasses after all)

"Rin! are you okay? are you hurt? wha-" Len was cut off when he finally looked up at his sister who was giving a piece of paper the 'evil eye'.

"What is that Rin?"

"It's some fucked-up crap Ms. Morse calls Psycology Homework." Rin's expression changed almost instantly. Len thought she looked cute with those pouted lips, and wide, sparking puppy-dog eyes. Well, he did secretly love Rin more than being her twin brother. "Can you _pleeeeeeeeease_ help me, Len-kun?"

"Rin, you wouldnt happen to remember our little deal about me not having to do your homework any more."

"But its due tomorrow and it says right here that it is a two person activity, see?" Rin said as she skipped up to Len, and gave him the paper.

"Okay, i guess i could, since its really easy. All I do is say one or two words, then write down what you say in response. Okay?"

The twins made their way over to Rin's bed, where they sat cross-legged, facing eye to eye. "Lets start now Rin, okay?"

"Okay!"

"hmmm... white?"

"bow!"

"mirror?"

"us!"

"oranges?"

"Rin!"

"Bananas?"

"Len!"

"Idiot?"

"thats easy... Kaito!"

"Airhead?"

rin giggled "Teto!"

"Kiss?"

"Me!"

"okay then... I love?"

"You!"

"Rin, I really don't think thats appropriate..."

"What? Its just the first thing i think of! Lets keep going."

"Want?"

"You!"

"Need?"

"You!"

"You said 'you' three times in a row..."

"So what?"

"Fine... hmm... When?"

"Now."

With that, Rin crashed her lips onto her brothers, and both Kagamines were taken into a world of their own.

.

.

.

With the door open.

"Hey guys! I made some cookies!" Teto stood in the doorway, holding a fresh plate of cookies, and watching the twins make out. "Awww... isn't that cute! You guys are hugging each other!" Teto said before skipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i dreamt of this last night! :D so i woke up and wrote about it. R&R my little easter eggs!**

**.**

**.**

**see - i didnt call you lemon drops this time!**

**BYEE!**

**P.S: LONGEST ONE SHOT YET!**


	4. Monotone World

**A/N: Kay, so i dont know why i thought of this while listening to Alice Human Sacrifice, but here it is. Minor Self Harm, like EXTREMELY minor, not twincest okays in dis one!**  
><strong>Teto: Aiko-chan doesnt own Vocaloid!<strong>  
><strong>Me: FUCK OFF TETO YOURE NOT IN DIS ONEEEEEE! <strong>

* * *

><p>Four: Monotone World<p>

* * *

><p>Everything I see is monotone... Well, not really. I see all the colours, but ignore them if they are of no significance to me.<p>

In my room, there is yellow and orange, but I only see them in monotone, black and white.

When I look in the mirror, it looks like someone printed out a picture of me with no colour ink.

My friends, I don't know what colours they are decorated with when I see them at school.

Heck, I can't even see the colour of the warm liquid I spill from my wrists.

You may think I'm strange, not being able to compliment Miku's long teal hair, or look at the bright and cheerful picture that Yuki drew for me with the big box of crayons I got her for her birthday.

Don't pity me.

I hate it when people do that.

But...

There is something I can see in full colour, everytime I see it.

The bright blue eyes, messy golden hair, the yellow tie he wears with his uniform, unlike the red (I think... I can't remember...) tie everyone else wears.

It's strange to see a colorful thing like him in my strange, monotone world.

Even if it's not him, if its about him though, I can see the colours.

I can't see the red circles around the other dates in my diary, but the one around December 27 stands out like a, well, him in my monotone world, since nothing else stands out of the ordinary to me.

Oh, I see you have lost your pity for me, now that I told you I have found some colour in my crazy, fucked-up Monotone World. That's nice... You can leave if you want.

You want to keep listening?

Well, I guess I'll continue my story then.

There was a time though, when he was monotone like everything else.

I know, it's shocking, isn't it!

But when did that change, is the real question sitting in the back of your mind.

It changed about a year ago, I didn't have any friends and people used to tease me. One day, I was walking through the halls, when someone came along and pushed me over, on purpose of course, and my books and loose papers spread everywhere.

I started to collect my books and crap, when there was another pair of monotone hands helping gather my things together. I eventually got all my stuff, and one of the other hands were held out, to help me up.

I took it, and something amazing happened. The person was being colored, as if being filled with a paint bucket. I stood amazed, at the gold, blue and yellow that I haven't seen in years. The person then decided to talk.

"I'm Len Kagamine."

"Rin Akita."

"I like your bow."

And again, for the first time in years, I smiled. And blushed a little.

"What do you have next, Rin?"

"um... Maths with Luka-sensei."

"me too, let's go together!"

And that, my friends, is how I found colour in my Monotone World. As the year went by, and I made more friends, I thought they would be colored like Len.

But they weren't.

That was when I realized, that I actually LOVED Len Kagamine.

But I guess this isn't the end if the story, is it?

Will my little monotone world get coloured again, or will Len be drained of his colour, and return to be blended in with everyone else?

Who knows... But I'm pretty sure life will give me the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rin is such a good venting point for me...**

**R&R and Airhead teto might come back!**

**Also... should i make this one into a WHOLE story on its own, like, i really cant decide!**


End file.
